


Dear Tessa

by ImogenK



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenK/pseuds/ImogenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own The Infernal Devices or any of the characters mentioned. The Infernal Devices belong to Cassandra Clare. May contain spoilers if you haven't read the Clockwork Princess.</p><p>I apologise for any grammatical errors, English is my second language.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dear Tessa

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Infernal Devices or any of the characters mentioned. The Infernal Devices belong to Cassandra Clare. May contain spoilers if you haven't read the Clockwork Princess.
> 
> I apologise for any grammatical errors, English is my second language.

_Tess, Tess, Tessa._

_As I write you this letter, it has been thirty years since I first laid my eyes upon you. Though I have aged quite a bit, you have not. Your gray eyes still give me the same youthful smile, the apples of your cheeks have not lost their rosy colour, and the way you let your delicate hands run through the dark curls of my hair - it is all still the same._

_I have been so lucky to have been given the privilege of spending my best years with you - my heart, my soul, my everything; they were truly the best. You have lightened my world, completed me. You have blessed me with your love, and two children, James and Lucie! Lucie, oh Lucie. As intelligent as her brilliant Mother. And James, just as handsome as his stunningly attractive Father._

_Oh, wonderful Tessa, you are the sun that brightens my day, you are the stars that kiss me good night, you are the moon that keeps my dreams at night pleasant. When I needed you the most, you came. You loved me when I thought no one could ever love me again. And for that, I am forever grateful to you._

_We were there for each other when we thought our beloved Jem had passed away. In a way, we lost him then. He can no longer feel the same way he used to feel, the way you and I feel, and we both know how much that hurts us and how much it must hurt him, Tess. But we have each other, me and you. We have since the day I rescued you from the Dark Sisters and we will until the day death takes me away from you._

_You must know, my love, that even though it hurts me that I cannot give you forever in this life, and that you will spend decades without me, I gain comfort from knowing that you will not be alone. You will have our children, and our grandchildren, and our nieces and nephews and their children. You will have Magnus and you will have Jem, though you might not see a lot of either of them. And, Tess, my darling, you always had the ability to find love and affection wherever life took you._

_I am rather sure that we still have many years left to spend together. I cannot but hope for another thirty or so, at least. But I have written this letter for you to receive when I pass, my beautiful Tessa. I will ask Jem to keep it safe until then. I want you to know that I love you, and I always have and I always will. And if there is life after this, I will wait for you there. I will wait a million years if I have to._

 

_You were the first dream of my soul._

 

**Will**


End file.
